


He's Not Here

by The_Supporting_Character



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Newsies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Supporting_Character/pseuds/The_Supporting_Character
Summary: “Wes got all the time in the world.” It sure did feel like it. Or at least it had felt that way before Davey walked home after spending it at the Lodge, but he wouldn't be the same again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This wasn't a request, but rather I had the idea and went with it. I hope you enjoy, :)

The famous (and rather obnoxious) Jack Kelly lounged on a sofa in the middle of the Lodging House, looking at nothing that wasn’t in his own head. His silence struck Davey, who sat in an opposing chair with a book hanging loosely from his hands. Usually, Kelly never shut up (just when he was just getting to a good part), and yet in the past two hours that Davey had lost himself in a story, he spoke seldom. Instead of bouncing up and down or fidgeting relentlessly he slumped on the couch with little purpose. 

“Hey…” At the sound of Davey’s voice, Jack snapped upright. Davey felt a bit ashamed, having left his boyfriend to slip into a daze while he was content to maintain his reading habits. All sense that Jack was staring off into space was gone as a mischievous glint returned to his eyes at the sound of Davey’s voice. Seeing him like that made a smile appear on Davey’s lips. 

“We could, uh, do something? So you aren’t just sitting there.” He placed a bookmark in his book and set it aside. He cringed at his own awkwardness, something he had never seemed to get over after pairing with the cool and confident Kelly. Staring at him gave him butterflies, even after they had been dating for a couple of months now. 

“Ya don’t sound sure about that.” Jack was staring at him now, a grin making its way across his face. He got up from the couch. and with a swagger only Jack Kelly could pull off, walked over to Davey and draped himself across his lap as if he wasn’t even there. He had sat down with a dramatic sigh, calling for Davey’s undivided attention.

“That’s not -huff- what I had in mind.” Davey groaned underneath the weight and yet was delighted by his presence. With each breath Kelly took, the weight shifted slightly until they sat perfectly comfortable and tangled together. Kind of like a couple puzzle pieces. Jack’s face was out of Davey’s sight, but he felt the comforting breeze of each exhale on his ear. 

“Too bad. S’what I wanted.” Davey felt a blush spread across his cheeks. Noticing, Jack let out a loud laugh and answered with a small peck on the cheek, turning Davey a darker shade red. 

“Wes got all the time in the world.” It sure did feel like it. For the next hour or so, Davey opened his book again and they sat in a comfortable silence. He checked his watch, aware that if he didn’t go home soon, his mother would start to worry (and one never wanted to upset Mrs. Jacobs). 

“I wish I could stay but…” Jack was nearly asleep on his shoulder. His hair fell in his face as he lifted it, mumbling as Davey tried to slip away, his eyes opening out of his sleepy daze. Davey was nearly out of the chair when he felt a strong hand grip his wrist.

“I love you, Davey.” Davey wished he could stay and would give anything to hear those words a hundred times a day. Blood rushed to his ears. 

“I love you too, Jackie. I’ll come back tomorrow, first thing.” Jack nodded and Davey picked up his book and left the Lodging House. 

-

Not too far from the House, Davey hummed to himself smiling at the thought of Jack’s words. Just thinking about him made him want to skip all the way home, although he would never do that, lest one of the other boys walked into him on the way home. That boy made him crazy, every action and every breath sent him deeper into a spiral and Davey never wanted to get out. He could only hope that Jack felt the same way. 

Still walking with a spring in his step, he didn’t notice the gathering shadow behind him. A large hand grabbed his shoulder, forcing him back towards an alley. He let out a yelp in surprise as another hand grabbed his arm and pulled him farther in.

“Romeo? Race is that y- oof!” A hard yank pulled him backward, and the figure let go, letting his head smack the ground. His head spun, his vision dotting as he tried to look at the figure that stood above him. He was hoping it was one of the guys just playing a prank (Race was always doing that, scaring him from dark alleyways), but this was not someone he knew. 

It was a teenager for sure, larger and thicker than Davey and cruel smile set on his face. A scar ran down his cheek, bending to the corners of his lips. He shuddered to think where it came from, it didn’t seem like it was the result of some silly accident, like Jack’s scar from their first date.  _ Jack.  _ Davey called for him until the boy reeled back his foot and sent it flying towards Davey. He rolled over, coughing as he felt pain bloom in his chest. Panicking, he tried to scramble on his hands and knees back to the entrance of the alley but it was no use. Another teen stood in front of him, casting a long shadow down onto Davey. A bottle rolled from behind him, and Davey quickly turned his head to see another boy emerging from the shadows. The three stood tall around him, pillars as he laid against the dirt. One of them stepped forward.

“Yous did good this time, Beef. Get his coin.” Davey looked around glancing to the street for any passers-by. He didn’t like the way this kid talked or looked for that matter. He was smaller than the one called Beef but had the same cruel features that indicated his intentions. The other boy stepped forward, holding something in his palm. With horror, Davey reeled backwards as he noticed that object was a small silver knife, gleaming as bright as the boys eyes.

“Haul him up.” The first teen pulled Davey to his feet, his ribs making a funny sound as he was held out in front of the kid with the knife. The leader, or at least who Davey assumed was the leader, nodded towards the knife-wielder who took a dangerous step forward.

“ I don’t have anything, I’m just trying to get home.” He tried to put as much conviction in his voice as possible but regardless, his voice shook with unmistakable fear. Davey held his head high (just as Jack would’ve done), making eye contact with the leader as the other one stepped closer.

“Seriously, I-” A fist flew at his face, making contact with his cheek and jerking his head to the side. A whimper bubbled up from his chest.

“One more word and my guy here will turn ya into swiss cheese.” He kept his eyes on Davey who kept peering out of the alleyway, praying that one of the other newsies would walk by. The guy with the knife rummaged through his pockets as the leader watched on with a smile. He tried to pull himself away from the disgusting reach of the kid but the larger boy held fast onto his arms, holding them tightly behind his back. He tried to veer left as a hand reached for his pocket, but the arms holding him forced him back, hard. A soft popping sound came from his shoulder and Davey let out a shout, his whole side feeling as if it were covered in fire. The spots that were dancing in front of his eyes grew larger and moved with fury, completely blocking out the fist that slammed into his face once more. He was thrown off-balance, throwing his weight completely on the hurt shoulder. He didn’t scream this time, only gasped as his knees gave out. 

He could hear the snickers of the boys as he panted in pain, sweat and blood pooling on his brow. His mind went to Jack, who would know what to do in this situation. Actually, he would never be in this situation, but if he did… But Davey wasn’t Jack. He didn’t have his swagger or charm, so instead, he pleaded pathetically with boys. He wanted to cry out for Jack, but he didn’t like the look that the eldest boy was giving him. Still being held back, the leader stepped forward, his eyes piercing into Davey’s.

“Where’s the rest of your coin?” His voice was calm, the question offered like it was no more than a simple ‘how ya doing?’. Davey shook his head, not willing to speak the words. In truth he had nothing else on him, being a newsie wasn’t exactly a well paying career, and even if he did, that money was his. He had earned it, he needed it for his family, and he would not let some street rat take that away. Not exactly the time to be heroic, but he was only going to be pushed around so far.

The leader’s eyebrows raised in false surprise. He didn’t believe him, and indicated to the other boy to stop searching for a moment.

“I don’t have time for lies, kid. Just say where it is and ya can home to yer mommy with all of yer fingers.” His mind reeled at the threat. He didn't have anything else, and in one last moment of desperation, he strained against the guy holding him and spoke with as much confidence as he could muster.

“Unless you want to get on the bad side of Jack Kelly, I would stop now and walk away while you can.” The guy behind him tensed, the knife-wielder stopped rummaging around his vest looking for hidden pockets, but the leader stood there with a wide smile. Any confidence that Davey had slipped away, and he struggled against his keeper, doing his best to ignore the pain in his shoulder. The leader cocked his head sideways, clearly amused.

“Nice try, but I think wes got it handled.” And then everything went to shit. Sensing the empty threat the two boys continued. Davey let out a pathetic sound as he pulled with all his might, kicking Beef to push away. Somehow landing a kick, his grip on Davey loosened and he slipped sideways, just as the kid with the knife was swinging his arm out wildly. He hadn’t moved fast enough, the knife managed to catch his arm and scratched the skin of his chest. He cried out, the pain was almost unbearable. Davey crouched on the ground, but fell forward and moved away from the two guys behind him on his good arm. The leader tsked slowly, causing Daavey to look up only to see a boot swiftly kick his jaw. He fell over into the dirt, groaning and trying to ignore the intense taste of copper in his mouth and the bright colors that exploded in his eyes blocking out most of his view. He heaved in breaths, tears pricking his eyes. 

Davey moved to crawl away but was met again by a foot to his already aching ribs. With a gasp, he held himself up on the alley wall. 

“Now, why don’t wes have some fun?” His back to the bricks, the older boy blocked him with his long limbs, and started to repeatedly throw punches. Davey threw his hands up in defense, now screaming Jack’s name with each blow until he fell over, lying still against the cold ground. He couldn’t stop the tears from leaving trails down his face, and noticed that the more he shed the greater fun the three boys seemed to be having. They took turns for a short while, each giving their share of kicks and punches and laughed each time Davey flinched at their incoming limbs. He took their blows and agonized over each second, praying for them to leave. 

Finally, the lead boy bent down, breathing in his ear, just as Jack had done not an hour earlier. Davey flinched and could barely make out his next words through the ringing in his head.

“You better hope I don’t run into you, or this Jack,” the other boys mimicked the way Davey cried out his name, “on these streets. Won’t be so gentle next time.” He whistled towards the other boys and they stalked out of the alley. 

“Jack…” His voice croaked out, but no one could hear him. He slumped down, finally passing out in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, the second part was only written after requested, but enjoy :)

In the waning light of the alley, Davey shivered on the ground. He struggled to move forward, still collapsed on the ground, tears streaming down his face in streaks mixed with blood and dirt. A shadow passed in front of the entrance to the alley and Davey couldn’t even try to suppress a whimper. Everything was hazy, thoughts flew sideways and he couldn't concentrate. Jack’s name repeated in his head in a pounding rhythm, but was slowly being interrupted with bright flashes of pain and glimpses of the kid’s fist as they flew towards his face. His face, god, he must look awful. 

He pushed himself into the shadows, but a figure at the entrance found the movement. They took a step forward. 

“Hey, that you Finch?” The voice was familiar, yet Davey couldn’t place it exactly. He wondered if he were somehow talking through water, but that didn’t make much sense. Instead, he leaned further into the shadows of the walls. They took a step closer and Davey saw his mouth move but a sudden sense of drowsiness took over. His eyelids slammed shut, pain filling every corner of his mind. The only clear sounds were the residual thoughts of him screaming out Jack’s name, but it didn’t sound like him anymore. A surge of clarity convinced him to open his eyes, to see Race shouting and stumbling out of the alley. He shakily reached out a dirtied hand towards him, he couldn’t leave him here. 

“Please...” Davey managed to croak out at his friend, “don’t leave” but he already took off. Another wave of pain seized Davey and he was out once more.

-

The second he was awake, he heard himself screaming. Pain flooded his shoulder, shock, he guessed, had worn off and he clutched his arm, nails digging into his shirt. The cut on his arm burned, twisting his nerves in another level of pain. Soon the lowlight of the alley was blocked by an oncoming figure. Then two, and another trailing behind him. The three surged forward, causing panic to fill every inch of his being. His eyes searched for any weapon to use against the returning boys. Finally he spotted a bottle a few feet away, the same one that rolled when- He groaned at the memory and lunged for it, ignoring the pain in his ribs and arm. The neck of the bottle was cool in his hand, which he then swung into the wall. He had seen Albert do it once when warding off some street rat, slamming it with ease while creating wicked sharp edges that could still be held. Davey had no such skill, breaking the bottle into an explosion of glass and slicing his fingers and embedding small fragments into his palm. At the sound of the glass breaking, one of the figures pulled forward rapidly. 

Panic seized him, causing him to swing out a slow fist, angling for the one now reaching out for him. It hit his attacker’s arm lazily, and the boy brushed it off. He brought his arms up once more, but this time to shield his face, not that it would help from the welts and bruises he could feel in knots around his face. He wasn’t sure he could do anything to stop them or if they would even stop at all, and that single thought terrified him more than anything had before. 

“Dave?” He knew that voice, but never this full of hurt and anguish. His eyes glanced at those familiar green ones through his weak fingers, but he didn’t put down his hands. Why didn’t he put down his hands? Why couldn't he? Jack reached out slowly, and he stiffened. The hand withdrew from his reach, and to Davey’s horror he realized he pulled from Jack’s helping hand. With this realization he tried to put down his hands, but fear held them in their position in front of his face. He couldn’t believe he would flinch away from someone that wanted nothing from him, who said he loved him, but it was something else that took hold of his actions. After a few seconds, he managed to lower them slightly, allowing Davey to see parts of Jack’s face. Concern filled his face, shifting to sadness and hurt as he took in Davey’s appearance. 

“I’m here, your safe. ” Jack spoke with a quiet voice.

“Come on, Dave.” He needed a moment, trying to block out the pain and squeezing his eyes shut. But nothing could drown out the ringing in his ears and the countless questions swirling in his head. Panic and pain drove him to throw open his eyes and search for Jack’s face. Finding his eyes, he stared into their never-ending comfort and strong gaze. With a shaky nod from Davey, Jack inched closer, slowly looping an arm around his waist and grabbing his other arm. Upon finding his wrist, Davey jerked his hand away, feeling the memory of his arms being pinned behind him. Jack let go and Davey’s arm hung loosely around his neck. They stepped through the alley, Davey’s feet shuffling forward past different spots of blood. At the entrance of the alley, Davey could now see that it was Race and Romeo who had accompanied Jack. He pulled to the right, but Jack stopped him.

“Jack,” his voice was barely above a whisper, his throat raw from yelling, “I have to get back to my mother. She’s making dinner.” He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to point that out, but it seemed important. However,  Jack’s face was set.

“Yous stayin’ with me. Yous not leavin’ my sight until we find those bastards who did this.” His statement filled Davey with warmth and he moved closer into Jack.

“Romeo, go tell Dave’s mother that he won’ts be back for a bit.” The smaller boy nodded and took off in the opposite direction. Race took to the other side of Davey, silently walking alongside him after trying to help by holding him up by his damaged arm and causing him to yelp in pain. The Lodging House soon came into view.

Opening the door, the three of them pushed their way to one of the rooms on the first floor. Dave sank into a bed, trying to keep painful sensations at bay. His head thrummed in a familiar rhythm, as did his shoulder, ribs, and face. Wetness pooled around his eyes; he blinked away more tears. Jack stood and talked to Race who nodded solemnly and turned and jogged away. 

Jack sat on the bed near Davey’s waist. He looked off at the door, but his hand gripped Davey’s in a soft but affirming grasp. His face was mostly obscured, pointing away from Davey who sat as still as he could on the bed. But the pain in shoulder became overwhelming, causing a small whimper to escape his lips. Jack lost his concentrated gaze towards the entrance, turning quickly to look at him. Davey’s face flushed with embarrassment as he noticed the lines of tears silently streaming down Jack’s face. Gone was the cool demeanor that he kept around the other boys, his face was filled with fright and sadness.

“Davey I’m so sorry.” His voice broke, something Davey had hardly ever heard before. 

“I shoulda walked ya home, or sent one of the guys with you but instead I was just asleep while you… you” His voice caught as his eyes scanned over Davey’s bruised face. 

“I’m so sorry, Dave. I shoulda been there, if I had been this wouldn’t’ve happened.” Davey shook his head.

“‘S ok Jack, I’m just…” He couldn’t say he was okay. He didn’t feel okay in the slightest, he was terrified and beat up and couldn’t fathom being alone. 

“Just, please. Please stay with me.” Davey gripped Jack’s hand and sent a weak squeeze. Jack leaned over placed the softest kiss on his cheek.

“I’m here, Davey.”


End file.
